The primary objectives of this phase II trial are to assess the response of fluconazole-resistant thrush to initial induction with amphotericin B oral suspension and to determine the rate of treatment-limiting toxicity in HIV-infected subjects treated with amphotericin B oral suspension. (ACTG 295)